Trusting the Famous
by songsaboutjasper
Summary: AU Jason, Percy, and Nico - the Heroes the biggest band in the world, come back to school after a year with their new girlfriends Reyna, Calypso, and Khione, with big arrogant heads and soon find out that the school they come back to is home to their old best friends and old school crushes, Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia. (first part is really weak, but give it a try maybe?)
1. Prologue

Edited: 2/27/15

**A/N: I needed to redo this and a few other earlier chaps, so don't expect a new chapter until I have finished redoing them...**

* * *

**first story! Working on the Official Ch. 1! So get excited! Here's some backstory on only some of the main characters! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does, but if I did there would be tons of Percabeth and Jasper in it.**

Prologue:

Beginning school at Olympus Academy was not going to be the easiest. Freshmen Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Rachel, were excited to be reunited with their sophomore friends Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico.

As Percy walked down the hall, to approach his friends that stood next to their lockers, his phone began to ring. The contact name said: Mr. Grace, Jason's dad, or his, Jason and Nico's agent for music. Jason's dad was Zeus Grace the biggest agent in the biz, and they were fortunate enough to be able to here him shout out them each day after practice. The call started off with Mr. Grace's gruff and serious voice saying 'hello', but it ended with Percy saying 'okay' an octave higher, and Mr. Grace saying, "You boys must start packing ASAP, we leave in two days."

Once Percy ended the phone call, he raised his fist in the air, and jumped. He ran all the way to his circle of friends and everyone in the hall stare at him weirdly as he jumps up and down. His friends all wonder what was going through his mind so Annabeth asks him, "What's up? You finally found a girlfriend?" Percy rolls his eyes and said back, "No, but you wish you were the girlfriend."

Annabeth tried to hide the blush that was rising on her cheeks and retorts, "Just get on with your blabbing." He pretends to look offended and says, "Annabeth, I am hurt." Piper rolls her eyes and says, "Make out in a closet later, Perce what's goin on?"

The two look sheepish and Percy says, "I was on the phone with Jason's dad, and GUYS, WE GOT A RECORD DEAL!" Jason and Nico's jaws drop and shout "WHAT!" Everyone else starts to congratulate them, hug them, and also say how proud they were.

Once they all started to talk in a whisper with each other, Percy starts again, "But, we have to leave in two days." That got everyone to shut up. They looked around at each other and decided to go along with their day, like nothing will happen, but everything is going to happen.

* * *

After that conversation, the group never had a conversation again, together. The boys started to pack, or else they would miss their flight and Jason's dad would go on and on and on about how they missed their big chance. The boys didn't even have time to say goodbye to their friends. Once they finished packing, they left for the airport.

Percy couldn't say what was on his mind to Annabeth, Jason couldn't say that he could never stop looking at her mesmerizing eyes, and Nico couldn't say to Thalia that he had a crush on her since he discovered that she liked the color black (which was when they were 2).

Annabeth couldn't say to Percy what she wanted to for 3 years now, Piper couldn't tell Jason that she loved the scar on his upper lip, and Thalia couldn't tell Nico that she really liked his jacket... and also that she liked him.

* * *

The boys left, the others carried on. The group always wondered if they would ever come back. The boys always wondered what would have happened if they stayed. But what would happen if they came back, with big egos and girlfriends?


	2. Baby Come Back

**A/N: So being the stupid person I am, deleted chapter 1. So bear with me, if this is all crap, because I don't even remember what I ate for lunch, so how could I remember a whole chapter 1?**

**_disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, because I am not Rick Riordan_**

Ch. 1

_3rd person_

As the frizzy red-headed girl walked around a corner, she spotted a few familiar faces, that she was not expecting. All she wanted was a Hershey's bar, but instead she got a trio of Heroes. She raced towards her group of friends. There she spotted a feisty girl with jet black hair, a genius blonde with blonde princess curls, a beautiful brunette with a sense of humor, and a Latino boy that resembled a spanish Santa's elf.

The red head sat down next to the blonde. The girl sensed her friends discomfort and asked, "Rachel, what's up? You look like you have seen a ghost." The red head shakes her head and says, "Even worse. I'll give you a hint. Three boys. One band. A thousand screaming fans. And a history with all of us."

The group stares at her and they all realize their life would take a turn...

down a hill...

into a ditch.

Jason's_ POV_

Earlier that day, Jason was surprised with the news that he would be attending school again. "Dad, seriously we could just be homeschooled." "But, my boy, you won't get the sense of adventure like you would in a real high school!" I roll my eyes and look at the other two boys accompanying me. They all give my looks that say "maybe we could give this a try, it's not like anyone would know us," how I knew what they meant remains a mystery.

I nod and say in defeat, "Fine, we'll give you five months to prove us wrong, but if we still don't like it, we can be homeschooled." "That is the spirit my boy! Let's get going you have a bus to catch!" We all groan at the sound of a bus.

_Percy's POV_

Later that morning, we arrive at our new high school and walk in through the doors. Once we get to the office, I spot someone that I was not expecting. Annabeth's, my old crush, mom Ms. Minerva. We all stop in our tracks and she gives us a stern look, well Jason and Nico, she gives me a dirty look that said "touch my daughter and I will murder you." I smile and she leaves with a huff.

I still go it. We get our schedules and realize that we all have lunch. We go to the cafeteria and see some people that we were not expecting...

**A/N: AHHHH this is so cringe worthy but I am panicking so this is all that you will get! Anyways, I need to finish literature so yahhh.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED REVIEWWWW**


	3. Who Knew?

**Read the bottom for more info**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like the story so far tbh i haven't had a lot of inspiration for the this chapter for the past few days but also that may be because of school ughh…**

**But anyways here's chaptah 2**

Ch.2

Annabeth's Pov

When they walked in I literally jumped out of my seat and tackled Piper and Thalia.

We all rolled on the floor and started to burst out laughing.

I think we were all thinking the same things: the guys we had a crush on a year ago are standing in the same room as us for the first time in ONE year; while we always see them on magazine covers at parties drunk or kissing someone.

But most of all their faces were _priceless._

Percy, Jason, and Nico all had big shocked faces as they stared at us laughing (still).

Once we calmed down I pretended to ignore them; as well as every one of our friends.

Their behavior on anything we've seen were NOT the people we knew and to be honest I think Piper, Thalia, and I have gotten over are crushes (even though Percy **is** kinda cute).

(insert awkward laugh)

Nico's Pov:

What I don't get is why Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper started to laugh at us, then COMPLETELY ignore us.

Like, when I was in Biology I tried to sit next to Thalia.

Keyword: TRIED.

But no, stupid Valdez took my spot.

God I don't even know WHY I was even friends with him.

He is SO A-NN-O-YING.

He always is the one who makes EVERYONE laugh and I. JUST. WANT. TO .GO. HOME.

The last straw for me was when he "accidently" bumped into me.

"Hey watch where you're going Dofus!"

"Okay you can act like you don't like his jokes. You can act like you own every thing. But NO ONE calls one of my best friends a DOFUS! Not even YOU pretty boy!"

"It's okay Thalia just ignore the meat head and walk away," said mentioned dofus.

"This is you're ONE warning Di Angelo! No More!" she walked away.

I was pretty shocked at how one year could change every relationship you ever had…

Thalia's POV

After the big blow out with Nico, I went to the bathroom to cool down. I spotted Piper and she asked me, "Thals, what happened out there? You never get this mad at anyone, especially Nico. I sigh and realize that I can't keep this in anymore. "Pipes, I have to tell you something," she nods and I continue, "I'm leaving for a few months. The Hunters, the group I organized last year, is touring around New York. You know, going to different schools and teaching them about different topics." She seems shocked but the expression changes to hurt.

"Thalia, why didn't you tell any of us? How long have you known?" "Well, I have know for s couple of weeks, since we came back to school but I just didn't know how to say that I won't be here for awhile, I'm so sorry Pipes." She nods and gives me a hug that I have been needing.

"One more question, when do you leave?" I suck my breathe in, then say, "Afterschool, I was going to send all of you a text but now I don't have to, you can." She smiles a sad smile and nods saying, "I understand, I just wish you could've given us a heads up that you would be leaving. A sheepish smile spreads across my face and we both walk out of the bathroom our arms linked.

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

**A/N Ohhhh so we got some Annabeth and REALLY annoying Nico was he OOC? I feel like he kind of was but ehh he was supposed to be that way in this story.**

**Sorry if I hated on Leo! I seriously cant believe that I wrote what Nico said about Leo like zzzzaaayuuuummm. **

**But yeah! Please Review it would help if I got feed back and also boost my inspiration! **

**Thanks!**

* * *

**For now, as of March 10, 2015, that is all of the edit to this chapter, once I have finished editing ch. 1 I will completely edit it, but I got a review saying it didn't make sense, to which I totally agree I don't know how you guys understand, but anyways yeah. Hope you enjoyed Thalia's POV.**


	4. And The Project Begins

**A/N: hullo again! First thing first (on the realist (is that how you spell it?)) **

**Thank you all soo much for reviewing! You don't know how much it inspires me to write more! **

**Unfortunately my computer doesn't show all the reviews –insert annoyed face-**

**So I cant answer them but if I can insert them here are some of the reviewers:**

**Anyways school is my number one priority right now so I'm really sorry if you just want to read the ending! Trust me I want to too**

**To much a/n not enough story! **

**Hehehe**

Ch. 3

Percy POV

It was Saturday and let me tell you THANK THE GODS it was!

You have no idea how AWKWARD it was in music class.

I'm cringing right now just thinking of it…

_Flashback ohhhhhh_

"Welcome to music class cupcakes! I know you all know me as Coach Hedge but in here its MR. Coach Hedge. I have a soft spot for music as you all might know and so the first thing we will do is pair you all up with you're music SOUL MATES!"

The class all groaned knowing they wouldn't get to be with their friends cause what coach would?

"Alright first up is," Coach looks at the list and puts on a smirk ,"JACKSON!"

My head shoots up wondering which lucky girl gets this man.

"You're with," he looks around the room and spots someone but I wasn't able to get a look because he already said her name, "CHASE! You're with Percy! Don't make out in my class! YOU'RE WELCOME!" **(A/N: I really want a teacher that ships couples like yasss)**

Annabeth glares at him and I soon join.

Of all the people that need to be in all my classes it must be ANNABETH CHASE.

She grumbles, gets up, and plops down next to me and averts her glare to me since her glare never worked on Coach Hedge.

"You know since you became famous you've changed a lot Jackson," Annabeth syas.

I put on a grin "Different good?" and I start to lean in.

She punches me.

Not like friend punch.

But HARD punch.

She loves me soooo much I just know it every girl does and the whole WORLD knows it.

"Different bad, and none of you're OLD friends like it. So DON'T EVER think about sitting with us."

Man she just went _Mean Girls_ on me.

"Listen Chase, I haven't even said anything to you except ONE thing how can you possibly hate me?"

"One word: TABLOIDS. Believe me I would know if they weren't real so don't say "it was fake!" "

"Hey love birds! Get to work!" coach Hedge shouted.

It turned out we already had an assignment: write a love song **(A/N: hehe I know what you're thinking oh I know how this will end they make the song, make out, start to date. Well you my friend did NOT read the summary Percy has a girlfriend so shattup! Hehe jkjkjk ily all)**

I groaned. She groaned. We groaned together.

We decided to go over to her house on Saturday since class was about to end.

_End of Flashack_

So long story short:

WORST. DAY. EVER.

**A/N: so I think this was my longest chapter so far! **

**I really liked how it turned out.**

**Did you guys get satisfied?**

**Don't worry I promise jasper will be featured next chapter!**

**Review pleaseeee**

**Or else Leo will throw fire balls at yo face!**

**Okay? Okay! (TFIOSSSSSSS IS LIFE)**

**-****_songsaboutjasper_**


	5. Meet Calypso

**A/N: new chapter in 2 days because I love you guys.**

**Answering/thanking reviewers:**

**Hermes child awesomeness****: thank you for you're support and glad you like it!**

**Daughter of Athena 20****: The story is about Percabeth, Jasper, and Thalico so I have to give them chapters too but I'll add a ton of Percabeth if ya want!**

**1questingdreamer****: thank you so much I'm glad you like them! And I can see the reviews now, but thank you for the advice!**

**beautyqueenpipermclean****: first of all I LOVE you're username it's amazing! Also I'll try I just thought the chapters ended on good notes but I'll make them longer promise!**

**Amber3willow****: I checked out you're story it's great! And also yes they will be part of the story, as I said in the summary, actually they come in this chapter!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Also this story has over 1,000 reads –insert shocked face- thank you all SO MUCH! You guys are amazing! ****J****Here's a blue cookie (::) –imagine it's blue-**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rick riordan even though I always wish it on my birthday.**

Ch. 4

Annabeth's pov

I was still mad at coach Hedge for pairing me up with Jackson.

I just didn't understand how he saw through the hatred I put on and saw that little, and I mean LITTLE, spark of still liking him.

I mean he still looked the same but his attitude I was disappointed in him. He was not the same guy I knew a year ago.

I walk up to his house and ring his bell once, twice, and then I just kick the door down.

I was already pissedd at him I didn't care about his door.

I walked in and noticed almost all the walls were painted blue, classic sea weed brain.

When I was about to sit on the couch I saw the most horrifying thing that could be imaginable: him and Calypso (I'm guessing his girlfriend) making out, on the balcony that overlooks the living room. **(A/N: do you guys know what I/m talking about?)**

Luckily they weren't into it yet, but I was still furious.

HOW DARE HE SAY WE COULD WORK ON THE SONG AND THEN FORGET!

I was so made I took a pillow and chucked it at them. It turned out I threw it to hard and I knocked Percy off the balcony and he landed hard, on the hard wood floor I couldn't help but laugh, neither could Calypso.

I decided maybe she isn't that bad.

Percy's pov

After I fell off the balcony I heard a laugh from of course, Annabeth Chase.

She may be a girl but she has one hell of a thrower, no matter what it is.

When I looked up she completely stopped laughing, so did Calypso, and her face turned into a lion ready to kill me.

I was about to ask what was wrong but she already was explaining.

"I can't believe you Jackson! What the hell! You tell me we can start the song at you're house then I find you making out with her!" she angrily pointed at Calypso.

I was about to apologize but I thought I would do something better.

"You know Chase, you look cute when you're flustered," then something hit me REALLY hard.

I turned around and saw a broken vase, that hit me, and looked up, I saw Calypso who looked VERY angry, so I turn and look at Annabeth hoping she would give me pity, but instead she gives Calypso a smirk and me an evil grin, which means olnly one thing for me if I want to keep my face: scream like a little girl and bolt out the door.

I do the first thing, then the second thing and I think both girls expect that because they're already right behind me.

Calypso's Pov

To be honest I wasn't really in love with Percy.

I mean he's good looking but he's ARRAGONT and I HATE people like that I prefer people who care about you and not just them.

Someone who cares about charities and kids and all that.

I'm actually being forced to date him, because my manager says it's good for publicity.

But I don't want to be famous I just want to be normal, fall in love and just… be… I don't know SIMPLE for once.

No fancy cars and diamond necklaces.

Anyways, I'm chasing Percy with this nice girl Annabeth who I bet had a crush on Percy before he was famous.

I could tell he used to be a great guy but I just don't want to be his girlfriend ANYMORE.

We're about to corner him but then Annabeth pulls me to the side.

"Do you like Percy like a boyfriend?" she asks and surprises me with that type of question because usually people don't notice that I'm not into the relationship.

"To be honest, no not really. But I'm being forced to date him by my manager. I don't want to but OF COURSE I just HAVE to. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know I guess I just noticed you aren't really into the relationship, and wanted to know if everything is okay."

I hug her. She was the only person who understands, except opposite and then we nod to each other and attack Percy with punches and kicks.

It was the BEST. AFTERNOON. EVER.

Annabeth's pov

I understood Calypso even though I've never been in the situation and wanted to help her find her true love.

After we beat up Percy we had a girl's day.

We got fro yo, went to the salon, played violent arcade games an I introduced her to Piper, Thalia, and Hazel.

Awesomest line break ever

"Guys this is Calypso Percy's 'girlfriend.' She doesn't really like him she's just forced to." I say to the other girls.

Calypso waves timidly and all the girls surround her asking questions and I smile at her, she smiles back and I cansee that she has finally found friends that she can trust and I found another best friend.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it!**

**It's a little longer then my other one's and I hope you guys liked the ending.**

**I always planned for Calypso to be nice and her just wanting to be normal like she wants to get off the island like in the book.**

**Review or Piper will charmspeak you to!**


	6. Let It Burn

**Wow.**

**Hey guys long time no write…**

**Heh I wish I had a big story to tell you to make up for not writing, but I just have this to say- I. DON'T. HAVE. INSPIRATION.**

**I still don't but since I have been craving a jasper story I remembered I had this account.**

**To be honest, I forgot my password, but then I saved it on my laptop, so ALL GOOD.**

**I discontinued this story, but I reread this, and was like heeeyyy this is actually pretty good. **

**Lets get on with it now then.**

**_Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan._**

Piper POV

I like Calypso. She's actually pretty cool.

Jason on the other hand isn't. He practically acts like I'm still in love with him. Ha, big mistake. Literally in the last period I poured some chemicals on him, just to see what would happen. I got a detention, but _it was worth it._ He screamed so high I think dogs heard it, and then our teacher flipped. He (the teacher) started to calm Jason down while holding a fire extinguisher. Jason, on the other hand, was jumping up and down while shouting "IT BURNNNSSSS!" and Leo was singing "_And we're gonna let it burn burn burn burn." _Then, the principle came in and dismissed us all, and Jason went to the nurse, leaving me and Leo in the classroom with Mr. Dionysis (the principle).

"That was very dangerous. You should be more careful young lady, and you mister should not be singing while one of the students are in, um, well, in PAIN! Detention for you both, I hope this is the last time I will have to meet with you here in the science lab. That is all."

We both rushed out, once we got out, we both started laughing and ended up on the floor.

**LIIINNNNNEEEEE BBBBRRRREEEAAAAKKKKKKKKK**

I come back to lunch with a cheery Calypso, an elfish Leo, a concerned Hazel, a flustered Frank, Annabeth trying to not laugh, Thalia laughing hard, Nico or Khione no where, a Percy with a bandaged head (a running away from 2 angry girls injury), a Reyna steaming angry, and oh the best part ever, a Jason with an ice pack on his balls.

I sit next to Leo, and put my tray filled with a fruit salad and vegetables on the table. When I sit Annnabeth couldn't handle it anymore and bursted out laughing which made Thalia laugh even more.

"So, Jason what happened?" I ask breaking into a grin. "He was in the nurse because a certain someone cause an accident in the science lab," said an angry Reyna. "Wasn't my fault he was my lab partner, we all know never sit right beside me on testing days." I look at the others and they all nod, well except for Reyna and Jason.

"It's okay Rey, it was just a misunderstanding of where the chemicals were to be poured. I said to pour it on THE ball, not MY balls McLean," says Jason. I roll my eyes. Like I was ACTUALLY listening to him.

"Ladies, let's not fight, let us talk about what is really important… FOOD," says the ever-so hungry Leo. "I've gotta say Valdez you're singing skills were proven when Jason was 'burning'," I say to him while recounting the memory.

"Hwy thank you McLean, I aim to please," he says with a bow afterward. "So, did you two finish you're song," Hazel asks, pointing to Annabeth and Percy. "No, he was occupied," says Annabeth. "Yeah, he had to REALLY run from us if he wanted to stay alive," chimes in Calypso.

"Can we PLEASE not talk about that again, okay! I've learned my lesson okay!" I laugh and then get up to throw away my lunch, and Thalia gets up following me. "I have to say, that thing you did to my little brother was GENIUS! I heard him from language arts screaming when it happened, I wish I was there."

I laugh then say, "I know right? I can't believe I didn't get expelled. Tomorrow, I'm planning on something even better tomorrow!"

**So yeah, that happened. **

**You guys wanted Jasper, I think that was a pretty good start. **

**Review Review Review Review!**


	7. He's In My House

**A/n Hey guys so thanks for reading! I loved all the reviews you sent me! **

**_Ilikechocolate7100 _****review wanted me to clear up something though; everyone is acting really mean because the boys left them, and they never called, texted, etc. Sorry if I forgot to add that part –blush face- hehe hope that answered your review**

**Just to let ya'll know, every two chapters I'll switch "couples" so like 2 chaps percabeth, 2 chaps Jasper, and 2 chaps thalico.**

**Ennnjjjoooyyy**

_Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. He's the genius that came up with these characters, not me_

Piper's Pov

I wake up at around 7 am, and head down stairs for breakfast. My dad is at work, and my mom's in Paris doing a photo shoot. My dad's assistant, Mellie, is helping our chef, Peter, cook breakfast.

"Morning Mel." "Good morning sweetheart, you're dad left just a few hours ago, they had an early call time. Also, someone from your school came by last night while you were sleeping, maybe around 10:30ish. Said his name was Jason. He was wondering if he could stay for the night, his dad was being really tough on him about his new school, so I said why not. He's in the guestroom upstairs." I look at her awestricken.** (a/n is that a word? Heh oh well) **

"YOU. LET. JASON. FRICKIN. GRACE. STAY. IN. THIS. HOUSE?!" I practically scream. "Only for last night, he'll be back home today," whisper-screams Mellie. I groan and give my food to our dog Artemis, and I go upstairs and change.

I think to my self, why all of us have been rude to them. But then I remember,

_FFFFLLLLLAAAAASSSSHHHBBBBAAAACKKKKKK_

"Please lave a message after the beep. _Bbbeeeeeppppp."_

"Hey Jason, it's me Piper. I was just wondering how you've been. You or any of the guys haven't been texting us, or answering our calls. We all are worried if something happened. Call or text me back soon, you have my number."

And that went on for days. We all tried to reach them. Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, Frank, Hazel, Leo.

They NEVER answered.

We all got tired of it. We stopped, obsessing over them, and decided to just push them away from our lives, and start fresh. Act like nothing ever happened. It worked, until a few days ago.

_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOWWWWWW_

I get changed. My outfit's simple today. Blue hoodie, dark-washed skinny jeans, and some black Converse.

I get back downstairs and see Jason. I groan. "Gooooddd Morning Sunshine. Thanks for letting me crash at your place," says the ever so arrogant Mr. Grace. " I didn't let you stay, Mellie did. If I answered the door, you would be sleeping outside probably. Anyways, your balls feel better? I know they BURNED yesterday," I say with a grin. His smug smile is gone and is returned with a frown.

"You know Pipes, that was uncalled for," he says with a serious tone. "Ya, well you know what was uncalled for? NOT answering our texts, phone calls, emails or ANYTHING for that matter. You deleted us from your lives and so we deleted you guys. But OHHH LOOK you and your gang are back, and have this AMAZING life without us, but WE ARE FINE!" I practically shout.

I storm out of the room, and get in my car and drive away. I got my license earlier this year. I think about what I just said, and I have just been holding that in for the longest time no one even KNOWS. It feels good to let your mind out for once. And man, his face was TOTALLY worth it.

**Okay so I am SOOO happy that ****_ilikecookies7100 _****reviewed my last chapter, because if they didn't I would have NEVER done this like it is. So thank you again. **

**Also thank you to ALL my reviewers! I love to hear all your comments about this story good and bad!**

**Sooo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	8. The Aftermath

a/n:** soo I haven't updated in a long time. But this time I have an excuse! so basically my laptop broke down and my dad doesn't have time to fix it so I'm typing this on my phone. **

**Now we have that out ****of the way I'm thinking of just having this story mainly about jasper and have some percabeth but really of ****any thalia/nico. I know some of you would like Nico/Thalia but I'm just not feeling it.**

_disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. All of the characters I am using are his but the plot belongs to me._

Ch 7

Piper's POV

I snapped at Jason, but I don't regret it. He deserved to know all the pain I felt when he wouldn't talk to any of us. When he wouldn't talk to me.

Once I arrive at school, I run straight to Annabeth.

"Hey Pipes," says a very cheerful Annabeth.

"Hey," I grumble. I still haven't calmed down from my conversation with Jason.

She looks weirdly at me and then asks, "What's wrong?"

"Oh you know the usual a certain someone stays at my house, gets angry at me, then I shout at him about how they never answered any of our calls, texts, emails!" I practically shout when I describe the last part.

Annabeth knows who and what I am talking about and gives me a hug. She knows how I feel. Even though we act like we hate their guts, we both still haven't gotten over them.

"Oh Pipes, I'm SO sorry. You should have called. I could've slept over and we could've beat the crap out of him." What she said was comforting.

"I guess your right but I didn't know until this morning. Stupid Mellie let him stay. Why does she have to be so nice?"

Annabeth laughs, "We used to be nice to them, you know, before they went all wacko."

I sigh and just brace myself for the rest of the day.

Jason's POV

I've never seen Piper so angry. It made me want to comfort her an shelter her.

What am I thinking?! I have a GIRLFRIEND for gods sakes!

I still feel pretty bad. I, I mean we, meant to keep in touch with them its just my dad. Whenever we were on our phones ready to text, email, or call them, he completely FREAKED and started ranting on and on about if we were to have girlfriends they have to be "famous."

So, he set us up with girls. Percy got Calypso, I got Reyna, and Nico got Khione. At first, they were nice. They still are. It's just that they are COMPLETELY full of themselves, well except Calypso, she's always been pretty laid back.

Then, there's Reyna. She's beautiful, but that's pretty much it. Before, we used to be able to hang out and just enjoy eachother, but ever since the tabloids spotted her, all she cares about is press. Literally every time she sees a camera she practically jumps me.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we never got our big break. If we just stayed here. I would probably be happy. I mean I AM happy, but you know genuinely and completely happy.

I sigh, take a sip of my coffee and look at the clock. I spit it out on Piper's glass table. It's 8:30 am. I'm 10 minutes late for school!

I gulp down the coffee, run to Mellie an thank her and sprint to school. Thankfully Piper lives only a few blocks away.

LIIINNNNEEEEBBBRRRREEEEAAKK

When I enter Language Arts I see a certain someone I was NOT expecting.

**a/n: hope that was good! review! Hopefully I update sooner... ****can you guess who it is that he sees?**


	9. Guess Who's Back

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting a chapter soon! **

**No one reviewed so I didn't know if anyone liked it! **

**Also, my laptop was fixed so it's really nice to be able to see the word count. **

Chapter 8

_Jason's POV_

I step into Language Arts and spy Reyna, my girlfriend. I look at her shocked and once she notices me, she smiles and waves. Once, I get out of my state of shock, I fake a grin and get to my seat, thankfully, next to this girl named Juniper. She gives me a dirty look, but then goes back to writing down notes.

"So good for you to join us Mr. Grace. What is your excuse this time?" says our teacher Mr. Hermes. "Sorry sir, I had some trouble with finding a ride. I promise it won't happen again." He nods uncertainly and gets back to writing on the board.

I spot Piper furiously writing down something. Once she's done and looks up I immediately get my notebook and pretend like I wasn't staring at her. I get my notebook out, and then start writing down my notes when I feel a paper ball hit my back. It said:

_We're not done mister. You can act like nothing happened this morning but I remember everything. I haven't forgiven you for anything._

I read it and look at Piper. She was talking to Leo about something. Once she finished, he looked at me and gave me a death stare. I feel 100 times worse now that both of my old best friends hate my guts. I look down and decide to finish the notes I started.

_Leo's POV_

Piper told me what happened. Man, how did Jason come from being the nicest guy I know to the douchiest guy I know? He could've stayed at anyone else's place, but yet he stayed at PIPER'S. He truly is an idiot.

Then, he goes and tells her off like he didn't deserve what happened yesterday. He totally deserved it AND it was hilarious. I just don't understand him.

He can hurt me or anyone else, but he hurt Piper. That's as low as it gets. I help cheer Piper up, and offer to go bowling with her tonight. We're gonna invite the whole gang, excluding Jason, Percy, and Nico of course.

The bell rings and Jason rushes out. I spot his girlfriend Reyna. I recognized her from the tabloids. I approach her. "So, what brings you to our humble school?" "My boyfriend. Jason Grace," she sighs as she says his name. I roll my eyes and say, "Oh I know him! Yeah we go way back. Kindergarten," I say dramatically. "Has he mentioned me? Leo Mcshizzle Valdez!" She laughs and says, "I'm sure he has but usually when he talks about his past I zone him out. He usually ends up talking about his old crush. Have you met her? Piper McLean?"

I laugh. "Course I have! We were the 3 musketeers! The fairy godmothers of Sleeping Beauty! In fact, she is right there," I point to here talking to Thalia who just entered. "She's the one talking to his sister, Thalia." Her face freezes and I find it's the perfect time to slip out of sight. I literally tuck and roll out of the classroom. I get a detention for that, but it was worth it.

_Annabeth's POV_

I walk into second period with a Jason trying to talk to me. "For the last time I won't talk to her for you! You guys are the ones who ignored us. You're the ones to blame. Just leave us alone, you shouldn't have stayed at her house last night, that was pretty low," I say annoyed to him. "I had no choice! My dad kicked me out, and her house was the closest to walk to," he whined. I roll my eyes and say, "As much as I would love to hear all of your excuses, I have a class to go to. Goodbye," and I turn around and sit down.

I see Percy enter with Calypso behind him. I smile and wave at her; she smiles and sits next to me. "Hey, Leo told me what happened this morning. That was so low of Jason!" "I know right!" I answer back. "Also, I'm not the gossip type but Reyna's here and enrolled to the high school. This all must suck for Piper." "I heard that! Maybe she won't even notice, but I did see her go into the same first period class she was in." Calypso nods and class begins and all my thoughts go into the greatness of architecture.

**A/n: This was longer than usual and I hope you guys liked it! **

**REVIEW! I get more pumped if people review so I know people like it! **


	10. Live It Up

**A/n: Hey guys! I forgot the last time I updated… was it 2 weeks ago? I have no idea. **

**Anyways no one is really reviewing, so I don't know if anyone really likes this story anymore. I might discontinue it and start another story.**

**Btw Reyna's a bit OOC, but its meant for the story, not hating on Reyna!**

**Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 9

**Percy's POV**

At lunch, Jason told me what happened this morning. Like all of it. He especially got into great detail on how Piper looked. It took me at least three times to remind him to keep telling the story and that he had a girlfriend.

I felt really bad after he said the part on how we never answered them back. Jason and I always wanted to get back to Piper and Annabeth, but of course his dad had to go psychotic on how we can't get girlfriends that aren't 'normal.' Nico was okay with not talking to Thalia though. I think he likes being alone.

Anyways, ever since Reyna got back she was becoming one of THOSE girlfriends that never lets their boyfriend out of their sight. Every time I try to talk to Jason, she's always listening and I just can't take it!

I walk into geography and low and behold, the only seat left was next to Annabeth. I sit down while she talks to Calypso. I get my stuff out, but then the fire alarm goes off. We all get out of the school and we find out it was just Leo, showing his teacher that he can touch fire without getting hurt.

I walk up to him, but see that he was talking with Piper and think that it would be better off if she didn't see my face. Instead I see Annabeth and Calypso walk up to them and start talking.

**Calypso's POV**

After all the chaos me and Annabeth go over to Piper and her friend Leo. He looked like he was about to die from laughing with Piper. Looking at Leo now, I can see that he's kinda cute. I stare at him for a couple more seconds, and then realize that I shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be looking at other guys when I have a "boyfriend." I've been meaning to tell my manager that I don't want to do this anymore. Lie, act, sing, everything. I just want to be able to sit on the beach with my newfound friends and not get recognized or have to sign an autograph. I shake my head and push this conversation to a closet in my mind that I will open up later when I am alone.

I listen to the conversation they are now having. Leo said,"Man, you guys should have SEEN his face he was all like MR. VALDEZ I WANT YOU TO GO STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPLE AND APOLOGIZE NOW! I'm surprised I'm not expelled yet." Piper was crying from all the laughter. I haven't seen her this happy since I have met her. It brings a smile to my face.

We all become quiet as we see the principle come out. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am so sorry for having you come out under false pretenses," He gives a pointed look towards Leo. He flashes a peace sign and some kids even clap for him. Mr. Dionysis continues, "I would like you all to go back to your studies. And remember! Give your best in all the work you do!" We all laugh his signature phrase is as amusing as it was the first time I heard it. It was HIGH SCHOOL like anyone cared until senior year.

I look over at Percy and see that he was chatting with Nico and Jason. The conversation looked pretty heated. I go over there to see what was going on. "No dude, you got it ALL wrong. Squirtle would win against Charizard. You just have to go with me on this," begged Percy. I laugh and say to Jason, "You should probably just nod, he'll never let it go unless you agree with him." Nico looks like he was about to die from laughter. I would to, who knew that 2 of the biggest stars in the world would have a fight over which Pokemon would win.

I go back to class and start a conversation with Annabeth. We talk about which of the boys would be stupidest to jump off a cliff if it meant saving a baby dolphin. I said it would be Nico, because it would be too cute too handle, but Annabeth said Percy because the dolphin probably said something rude about him so he would want the last word.

I walk into Phys. Ed. and Reyna approaches. I look and see that Annabeth rolled her eyes and went over to Piper. If I was invisible I would do the same. "Hey Calypso! I was just wondering if I would have a class with you!" I smile and sit next to her. "So, is that Piper McClean over there?" She points her out with a sound of jealousy in her voice. I smile and sneer, "Yeah, she's really nice once you get to know her." Reyna nods. Our coach, Coach Hedge he calls himself starts to speak, "Alright, welcome back to Physical Education cupcakes! Some of you might know me from music class, others don't have a clue on who I am." A few laugh or call out a joke. He continues, "I first want to welcome Ms. Reyna Ramirez. She's from Cali and might I add, has a great sports record playing volleyball, basketball, soccer, and the bow and arrow," he continues with her achievements that are written in her folder.

We all clap once he finishes and we start to play volleyball. Piper is on my team and Annabeth and Reyna are on the other. Leo is on the third team joined with Rachel. First up, was my team against Reyna's. Pipes was the first to serve. The game flew by. On our last point to win the game, Piper went in for a spike and the ball went straight to Reyna's nose. We all gasp as she falls and pinches her nose. Coach grabs a few tissues from his fanny pack and hands them to her. He gives a glare at Piper and says, "Good hustle McClean, but next time try not to aim for your opponents." She nods and goes out, Annabeth follows. Meanwhile, I guess I am stuck with Reyna, who looks like she just might throw up.

Me and Coach Hedge bring her to the nurse. The nurse bring her in and closes the door, but before she does Reyna says, "Could you get Jason? I just want to talk to him for a little bit." I nod and race to try and find him. I look in all the classrooms and find him nowhere, then just when I was about to give up he exits the bathroom. I practically topple him over. He gets up and says, "He Calypso what's up?" "Your girlfriend is what's up. Her nose is bleeding from Piper." He looks alarmed and asks, "They got into a fight already?!" I laugh, "No, we were playing v-ball and Pipes spiked it and it hit her in the nose." He nods and comes with me.

We enter the nurse's office and he envelopes Reyna in a hug. I smile a little and remember that Jason is still the same guy I met when I first met Percy. At that moment I knew what I was going to do. Get Piper her true love back.

**A/N: So yeah! Review please so I know what you thought! Also, reviews motavate me more to update! Sooo... REVIEWWWWWW**


	11. Friendship Keeps Us Strong

**A/N: People REVIEWED IM SO HAPPY! Okay, so I uploaded a new story, ****Olympus High: The Musical**** it's my take on High School Musical, but in demigod form &amp; its a jasper/jiper/jasiper story...**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan nor will I ever be..._

Chapter 10

**Annabeth's POV**

After the incident in Phys. Ed I followed Piper outside. I found her sitting against a wall trying to hold in her laughter. She couldn't, neither could I. I sit next to her and we both start cracking up. We just couldn't stop laughing, I don't even know why I was laughing. For at least 10 minutes we just laughed our hearts out. It has always been like this, when the guys left for LA a year ago. We just laughed and everything felt alright.

Leo walks towards us and looks at us weirdly. Then he figures it out, he sits down with us and starts to laugh as well. We spend the rest of the period laughing it off. Once the bell rang, indicating it was time for next period, we get up and wipe our eyes. Then, we hug each other. It has been like this for the longest time, ever since Jason left, the two of them opened their arms towards me and I joined their little party. It felt good to be like this again.

"Oh man, I'm turning into a girl. Next thing I know, I'll want to go shopping for the latest fashions at Topshop or Urban Outfitters," Leo says. We all laugh and head out. I go to my locker and see Percy walking towards me. He opens his locker next to mine and says, "So, your mom still principle?" I shake my head and answer, "She got a better job near Brooklyn. Mr. Dionysis has been the unofficial principle since you guys left. She left officially when you guys returned. I think that's what's best." He nods. A comfortable silence falls.

The bell rings again so we head to our next period, Architecture. I get my seat in the front of the class. Our teacher starts the next lesson and I lose myself with the Greek Architecture from thousands of years ago. I never notice that right next to me Percy is staring at me the whole entire time.

**Leo's POV**

Last period was nice just laughing it out with Pipes and Annabeth. It has been a long time since we were just together. I head to World History with Calypso, who just came from the nurse's office with Reyna. I start by saying, "So... Was her nose really THAT bad?" She shakes her head, "No, I think she just wanted a reason to hug Jason or something like that." She looked irritated saying that. I laugh.

"What?" "Nothing, it's just that I always pictured you loving their 'perfect' relationship." She laughs as well, "I love Reyna, but it's just she has changed since we first met. Before, she used to not think about what anyone else thought and did everything to the best of her ability. Now, all she cares about are what the tabloids say and boys." I understand what she was saying. Not the boys and tabloids, but the changes of personality. It took me forever to pick up the pieces of broken Piper and Annabeth.

We enter the class and I spot Jason and walk towards him. "Wazzup man?" We do the one arm bro-hug. "Hey, Leo," he said in a monotone voice. "What's wrong? You need a pick-me-up? Meet me at the Gods Lounge downtown we are going to STUFF our faces with ice cream. I need someone to hang out with anyway, Piper and Annabeth are going to have a sleep over." Jason nods and looks longingly at his phone, like he needs to call someone. I look at him and try to say something, but Mr. Chiron walks into the room so I go to my seat.

* * *

Once class was over, I walked towards Calypso. "Hey, do you know what's wrong with Jason?" She shakes her head but suddenly says something unexpected, "I want to set Jason and Piper up together!" I looked at her like she spoke another language, because I'm pretty sure she did. "Are you serious?! Did you here what happened the other morning? I don't think Pipes is ready. Plus, Jason is dating someone. Remember?!" She rolls her eyes and answers back, "Obviously he is dating someone, just not the right person. I think Reyna can do better, and Piper TOTALLY still like Jason. Isn't any of this obvious to you?" "No," I say. "Your hopeless. Can you just help me out?" "Why not ask your boyfriend?" She sighs and answers back, "Well, obviously I can't ask him to do that, he'll never want to help out with this. But you, are as desperate as a squirrel looking for food in Central Park." I laugh and reluctantly agree.

We form a plan of action, and for the first time, I get to use my super cool gadgets that have been sitting in my desk for at least ten months.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Pipes, what do you think of this dress?" I hold up a black skater dress with a triangle cut out in the back. She grabs the dress and I immediately know she was forming the perfect outfit in her head. Her with fashion is like me with architecture, it just comes out of us effortlessly. We were getting dresses for the winter dance this year. We were just planning to go as a threesome, me, Piper, and Leo. Hazel and Frank were going together, Rachel was going to go on a family trip, and we don't even know if Thalia is coming back. Piper answers, "It would look really good with some black converse for casual, but to dress it up go with some booties." I nod and add it to the stack. She says, "How would this look with my skin tone?" She holds up a baby blue dress with rhinestones at the neckline. "It looks perfect, it shows off your ever-changing eyes," she smiles and slightly blushes.

"You trying to impress anyone McLean?" Piper blushes and says, "Not anyone in particular. How 'bout you Chase?" "Nope, I was thinking we would just prank people during the dance," I answer. We both laugh and head to the cashier to pay for everything we chose.

Once we head out, Piper pulls her phone out and reads something. "Man, she just needs to stop." "What's up?" "Rachel was sending me links of Reyna COMPLETELY dissing me to a magazine. Ugh I am SO done with her." I comfort her and we head over to my house for our sleepover. We pull on to the driveway and some paparazzi are at my door. We go into my garage and see my mom waiting for us. "What's going on mom?" "These people wanted to see the 'ex-girlfriends' of 2 members of the Heroes before they were famous." We groan and head inside and find Thalia waiting for us. We scream and hug. She left the first week of school after she had some difficulties with someone. She doesn't know what happened between Piper and Jason or even who Calypso is.

We all spend the night together and talk about anything but the boys. We don't need them, we just need each other. And ice cream.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW PLEEEAAASSSEEEEE. I'LL GIVE YOU ICE CREAM**


	12. A Plan of Action, A Twist of Fate

**Quick A/N: I will be editing earlier chapters of this story, currently editing Chapter 1, an edited prologue is already up. Anyways, I will try to update each week, hopefully I'll stick to it, also I have no HW this week so YUS. Anyways, enjoy :) **

**_disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does. Also, I do not own any food mentioned..._**

**Ch. 11**

_Jason's POV_

After school, I met up with Leo at his locker he says, "Hey dude, you ready to have the best night of your life!" I nod and look at the incoming text on my phone:

**To: Jason**

**From: Dad **

**Jason, you ran off last night. You aren't grounded, but your privileges of driving your car have been taken away for 2 days, ask one of your friends to drive you home. **

Leo looks over my shoulder as I read it and he grins. "It's your lucky day my compadre, **(if that is even Spanish)** Uncle Leo has a pickup truck with your butt written all over the passenger seat." I smile and answer, "Thanks dude, I really owe you one," and we are off to go get Leo's old truck. We walk up to a red truck with gigantic orange flames detailed on both sides. I was so impressed on how much it reminded me of Leo, I whistled.

"Man, you're ride is SICK! Wanna hook me up with one of these bad boys? Preferably one that's blue with thunder and lightning?" Leo nods and says, "I got you covered Grace, On your next birthday, expect that and a matching license plate that says 'Leo is mah man." I grin and get in the passenger seat next to him.

We start to drive towards the Gods Lounge downtown to do who knows what.

* * *

We enter the Lounge, and it was not what I was expecting. I expected a few 12 year olds, playing xbox and talking about the latest fashions. Although there were a few of those, past that room was where the real party was, can you sense the sarcasm? Tons of frozen yogurt machines,all free of charge, 3 flat screen TVs, a pool table, and a fooseball table. The room was basically empty with a few guys here and there. I look at Leo and he shrugs, "Usually it's better on weekends, but what can I say, I like quiet places sometimes.

I shake my head, Leo and quiet did not sound right together. I head over to a frozen yogurt machine and grab a cup to pour some chocolate inside with fruit loops on top, a really good combination if you ask me. Leo gets pistachio, with red M&amp;Ms and Cocoa Puffs on top, I look at him weirdly as he happily crunches away and I just roll my eyes. "So, dude, tell me what was it like to live in LA, Hollywood, Orange County?"

To be honest, it wasn't what I expected. I expected video cameras everywhere documenting authentic Los Angeles routines and movie stars walking the side walk. At first, it was like any other normal city, just with a lot of advertisements and sun. After our first album was when it was really different. Paparazzi started to follow us, we got girlfriends we never met before, the whole thing was extremely and utterly weird. Though I never told anyone this, but I missed our old jam out sessions in Percy's garage, when we didn't care about who listened or how much money we would make off it.

I shrug to Leo and simply say, "It was just like any other city, but with a lot of people and traffic." He nods like he understood, if only. I decide to ask him about his life. "So, how was freshman year?" He laughs and answers, "The best year of my life, I only got embarrassed in front of the entire school once. It was the second week of school and I was harmlessly flirting with this girl, right?" I nod and he continues, "I didn't know she had a boyfriend on the soccer team, and the next thing I know, I was dragged to the front of the school the next morning by her boyfriend and he pantsed me in front of everyone. And for the people who missed it, he played it again on the morning news." I laugh, like a real, genuine laugh for the first time in a very long time. It has been a long time since I have had these easygoing conversations with any of my old friends, and I am so glad it was with Leo.

He starts to suppress a grin and I say to him, "I've missed your epic fails man." He gives me an elfish grin and says, "I've missed you saving my ass after my epic fails man." And that was that, I knew I had someone that could have my back that wasn't blinded by any of this drama in our lives.

* * *

_Thalia's POV _

The morning after our sleepover, I awoke to both Piper and Annabeth still sleeping. I just sit up and feel a cool breeze blow through Annabeth's old window. I still could not believe I was back. Over these last few weeks my group, The Hunters, and I went across New York to present programs to schools about bullying and sexual harassment. It helped a lot of girls and I was proud to belong to something helping the greater good.

Of course my father did not care, all he cared about was his little superstar, Jason. Or was it the money Jason and the boys made that made my dad care just a little more. Anyways, my friends were proud of me for doing these programs and that's all I really needed to know.

The steady breeze picked up a bit, so I got up to close the window. As the window was being closed shut, I hear Piper rustle and groggily wake up. "Hey Thals, what time is it?" I look at the clock in Annabeth's room and see it was already 11:30. I start to panic, "Shit! I promised Jase I would pick him up at Leo's" Piper looks confused and she says, "What's Jason doing at Leo's?" I look at her and my face softens, Leo was Piper's best man, knowing that your enemy/old crush/still her crush was sleeping over at his house was not very appetizing.

"Maybe they were just guy-bonding, whatever that may be. But you don't have to worry, Leo is YOUR best friend, not Jase's." She nods and says back, "You know that your my best friend to, right Thalia?" "Of course, how could I forget? I have the pleasure of you texting me every second of everyday." She laughs and throws a pillow at me while saying, "I do not. Only if I am bored and no one else will answer me." I look at her and throw two other pillows at her face and she screams, which wakes up Annabeth and also her phone which on her screen saver was Percy and her a long time ago.

I pick it up and teasingly say, "Someone crushing on a certain green eyed boy?" She rolls her gray streaked eyes and changes the background back to a picture of all three of us that Leo took. "Come on guys let's get breakfast, I need to work on my project with Percy and Thalia needs to meet Calypso," Annabeth states.

I nod and say, "Oh yeah, I definitely need to see the girl who dates THE Percy Jackson, lead singer of The Heroes." I was actually really excited to meet her. By Piper and Annabeth's words, she sounds a perfect fit for our 'group.' She rolls her eyes and we all go down stairs to eat breakfast and talk about the day ahead of us

* * *

Once we finished breakfast, Annabeth's mom, Athena Chase the former principle of our high school, walks out wearing a white blouse, black pencil skirt, and hair straightened perfectly. She was the epitome of a business woman. She nods at me and Piper and kisses Annabeth on the forehead without a lipstick stain saying afterwards, "I will be running late, there are some meeting to discuss a renovation of one of the biggest building in the city. Annabeth nods and replies with an I love you.

Piper and I look at her and Piper asks, "What about your project with Percy? Aren't you going to tell her about it?" Annabeth laughs and says, "Do you want me to get killed? No, she doesn't have to know until it is ABSOLUTELY necessary. She has always hated him." I nod and get up from my place when I here my phone chime, it was a text and it said:

**To: Thalia Grace**

**From: The Association of Eleanor Thames **

**We have received a letter on your leadership of _The Hunters_ and are truly proud of your dedication. The Eleanor Thames Association helps the prevention of bullying and sexual ****harassment. Your work has inspired us greatly to create a department of high school students to give us more insight of how teenagers feel on these subjects. We are inviting you and your team to join us, with you as our leader of this department. Please contact the number that is above, and we congratulate you on your achievement. **

**Sincerely, **

**The Association of Eleanor Thames**

I stare at the text for a few moments and realize what it has asked me to do. I look at Piper and Annabeth and shove my phone in my back pocket and stomp up stairs to grab my car keys. I walk down the stairs and yell goodbye to them as I walk out the door to get Jason from Leo's house. The whole ride I think about what I will say to the association and I find myself already at Leo's house with both of them standing on the porch, waiting for me.

* * *

_Piper's POV_

Before Thalia ran out the door, I saw her look at an incoming text message. Her face looked perplexed and confused, but she ran so quickly out of the room I couldn't ask her what was wrong. I give Annabeth a weird look as Thalia dashes out the door and she shrugs, used to the mystery our best friend is. "She'll tell us when she's ready what that was," she states I nod and get up to get ready for the day.

Annabeth was going to spend the day with Percy and Calypso, so I had no one to hang out with. I contemplated the idea of hanging with Leo, but with his new found friendship with Jason, I decide not to, scared that he will leave me for his best man. Obviously, Annabeth and I were his best girls but, you know, bros before hoes? Maybe we would be considered his bros in this situation, but you don't know with Leo.

Once Annabeth leaves for Percy's mansion, I sit in her room staring off into space. Bored out of my mind, I finally get fed up of not doing anything and joust call Leo to see what he was up to. "Hey, Pipes! Whats up?" "Hey Leo how was your sleepover last night?" "Oh, you heard about that?" his easy going tone turns into a nervous one and he sees afterwards, "Please don't kill me Pipes, Calypso made me for this... this, uh, experiment! Yeah, this experiment we are doing for psychology."

I become suspicious, since when did Leo and Calypso talk? "Whats the experiment on?" I ask. "Oh, ummm, well, you see, we are trying to see if someone who changes drastically, someone like Jason, could change back to the way they used to be. I call it, "Trusting the Famous." There was a long pause after that. The subject intrigued me, could you trust the famous? 'I'm in," I say. "What?" "I'm in," I state again, "I want to join this project of yours and see how it turns out." A short pause after that, Leo tells me the game plan. While I think it was just a project for psychology, Leo and Calypso know that it was a plan to get Jason and I together.

* * *

**Hope you all like it! I have been working on this chapter for a few days now, so I hope you have enjoyed!**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW (ps: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited! I wouldn't be here without you)**


	13. An Unexpected Truth

**A/N: Arghh I know I haven't update in a REALLY long time, but I just am having a hard time with this chapter. I know what will happen I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO PUT IT IN WORDS. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, also I am sorry if any of the characters may seem OOC :)**

_**disclaimer: Rick Riordan is the author of the books, not me**_

Ch. 12

_Annabeth's POV_

I walked up to the mansion of the infamous Percy Jackson, lead singer of _The Heroes_. I was welcomed by Percy and his girlfriend, and my friend, Calypso at the door.

"Hey guys! You ready for a fun day of working!" Percy said with an undeniable amount of sarcasm might I add. I give him an eye roll and return, "Even though I would absolutely LOVE to spend the whole day with you, we have more important matters to discuss."

I look at Calypso sadly and say, "Have you read today's article on the school website?" She shakes her head and asks what I mean, I regretfully show her the article that was opened on my phone.

She reads quickly through it and her face, once shown with a smile, turns to a scared and angry one. All I could think of was why I never noticed that something was wrong. Ever since a few weeks ago she was less perky, she always seemed out of it, and I never even asked if she was okay, and the Best Friend of the Year award goes to me! (note the sarcasm.)

I give her a hug as Percy takes the phone and reads the article as well. Calypso is sobbing and I feel tears staining my shirt, but who could blame her? The whole school knows a dirty truth that they don't need to know.

"Woah. Callie, who could have done this?" asks an awe stricken Percy. She only gets out, "I... don't... I've... only... told... you... and..," she pauses. I get out of the hug and ask her earnestly, "Calypso, who else did you tell?" She sniffles into the Kleenex Percy gives her and says, "I told... Reyna."

I look at Percy and notice that he looks like a bomb ready to blow up. I wince as he begins to shout, "WHAT! HOW COULD REYNA DO THIS TO YOU! WHAT PERSON IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD TALK ABOUT THIS AND POST IT ONLINE?!"

I calmly say, "We'll talk about Reyna later, don't you think we should help Calypso feel better instead of walking up to Reyna and declaring World War 3?" Percy fires back, "No! We need to get back at Reyna! Who would ever, IN THEIR RIGHT MIND, give out personal information this deep?!"

Calypso blows her nose into another tissue and sits up straightly and calms herself down. After a few deep breaths she finally answers gently, in a soft voice, "No, I need to talk to her. Alone. I told her because I believed I could trust her. She must have a reasonable explanation, okay Perce?"

We both look at him to see his reaction. He closes his eyes and questions, "What happens if she doesn't have a good explanation?" Calypso replies immediately, "We give her hell."

* * *

_Piper's POV_

I wake up from a three hour nap to a bunch of texts in a group chat with me, Leo, and Annabeth. I scroll through the messages of Leo and Annabeth virtually yelling about an article on the school website. I didn't want to be out of the loop, so I grab my laptop and type in the school's web address and look at the most recent article.

The title says: Everything, But the Truth. The title intrigues me, I scan the article and sit there shocked. I see the words _Calypso, mother leaves, drunk and abusive dad, _and finally _suicidal brother_. I scroll back to the top and read the article two more times to see if I was just imagining things, but I wasn't. Everything that I saw was still there. A horrible truth about Calypso and her family's history.

I don't mind that she didn't tell me, after all that's a pretty dark secret and we've only know each other for a couple of weeks. I wouldn't trust myself if I was her either. I go back to my phone and look for Calypso in my contacts. I press the call button and once she picks up I start crying.

She starts crying as well and she tells me that she's okay, and I tell her that she doesn't have to be okay. Then she puts her phone on speaker and Annabeth joins in, then Percy leaves saying he needs to go for a swim and also that he can't handle so many hormones in one room. Which makes us laugh, which also makes us cry even more. Then I say that I am coming over and they say okay. Then Percy says that he'll stay over at Leo's and leaves us in his own house.

I walk up to Percy's mansion and was about to knock on the door, but Annabeth beats me by opening the door. I walk in and smile awkwardly until I spot Calypso sleeping on the couch surrounded by pillows.

Annabeth shuts the door and walks up next to me and looks at Calypso as well. I ask her quietly, "Who would do this to her?" Annabeth brings her attention to me and answers back, "More like why would they do this to her," she pauses and then continues, "She said that the only people she told was Percy and Reyna, but I'm not convinced that Reyna would do this. Sure, she hasn't made many friends since she came, but why go after Calypso? It doesn't make any sense."

I nod in agreement with her, but and idea comes inside my mind. I know who to ask to find out what happens, but I'll call him later, tonight is for Calypso, so I say, "We can talk about this tomorrow, I say once she wakes up we call the other girls and have a girls night. We can party hardy all night looongg!"

Annabeth laughs and answers, "Even though we're in some one else's house, it won't stop you from having fun will it McLean?" "It's Percy, he won't mind, plus we're helping his girlfriend, I say we're doing HIM a favor." I cover my mouth, and apologize to Annabeth about bringing up their relationship. "No, it's fine. Their happy together and plus it's better that his girlfriend is Calypso than some stuck up snob." I laugh and nod as well.

* * *

After a few hours of talking with Annabeth, Calypso wakes up and we both give her a group bear hug and she starts to laugh. I give Annabeth a relieved look and I know that in that moment, no matter what happens, we will all stick together. Me, Annabeth, and Calypso.

My stomach churns at the comment in my head, what about Thalia? My best friend since forever? I shake my head, no, I don't need to make sure that we'll stick together. Ever since we met in the neighborhood playground when we were five, it was an unsaid pact that we would stick together. No matter what.

**a/n: i hope you all enjoyed the chapter! again, i am super duper triple uper sorry that i haven't update since february, i think. i am going to up my game and try and get this story back on track! *brings in all the food from the pantry* *sits on bed/desk* *writes like there is no tomorrow* **

**okey, so yeah! **

**i just really want to say how grateful I am to still be having readers even though i have been really inactive :D y'all make me soooo happy :DDD **

**hope you enjoyed! **

**~sonsaboutjasper **

**[also if you have any suggestions or comments hit that review button or PM me :)]**


	14. Some Untold Feelings, Some New Thoughts

_A/N: sorry for the long wait for a new chapter... but_ _what's new? XD (also I am working on a new Jasper story so if you wanna hit that up, it will b on my profile :))_

_disclaimer: I don't own these character, Rick Riordan does_

* * *

Ch. 13

_Calypso's POV_

To be honest, I was actually glad that my friends new my secret. Call me crazy, but I like knowing that I don't have to hide this horrible truth from them. Even though they found out through something posted online, for everyone to see, they know and it kind of comforts me. I was always scared that they would judge me and I would be back to square one with no friends and a boyfriend that I don't actually love. But they stayed, and I love knowing that there was someone that stayed.

Even though I am happy about this being revealed to everyone, my agent wasn't to hot about it. She started screaming over the phone looking at the newest tabloids and newspapers pitying my history. She started to say that this was bad news for me, and that my label might drop me for not knowing this and even though I actually didn't care, they did.

I actually think it would be for the best if they dropped me. I could stop pretending to date Percy. He isn't really the type of guy that I like,**(in the reviews say HOW AM I NOT YOUR TYPE if you've seen those ****text posts of Percy asking Nico how he's not his type:))** I mean he's amazing but I think there is someone else that could make him feel even more special.

I'm in Annabeth's room with her and her two little brothers. We're watching The Avengers, one of my favorites, and we're at the part where Captain America and Coulson have a really awkward conversation in a helicarrier. It reminds me of the first time I met Percy. He was skateboarding in Venice Beach while I was talking with Jason. We were talking about our favorite books and he suddenly ran into me. We both fell down, with him being on top of me. Which resulted our first words to be very awkward and the rest was history.

But even then, I knew we weren't right. I always knew that his heart always belonged to someone else and I never really tried to make an effort and change his mind. After my long and insightful thought, I turn my attention back to the flat screen TV mounted on Annabeth's wall. I look back just in time to see Thor steal Loki and the face off between Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America began.

* * *

_Piper's POV_

It was about 10 pm at night on a Sunday night. I was talking with Leo, our weekly ritual of three hour phone conversations. He talks about some girl he hit on yesterday when he was with Jason. As soon as Leo mentioned Jason's name, Piper zoned out of the conversation. There always seemed a moment every day when her thoughts lead back to the blond boy. Ever since he came back, feelings and memories have been flooding back in her mind. Not all of them good, but they were still about him.

Jason was always way to good for her. He was this perfect guy, and she had such a horrible history with everything and everyone. Her dad, stealing, being bullied, everything. But still, even when he was her friend it was always still enough. At least he was still in her life, a part of her. Now, it was like he was avoiding her and her friends as well. The only person he is hanging out with nowadays are Leo and Reyna. Not even Percy or Nico.

Reyna. She was probably the definition of perfection. She was famous, smart, regal, and beautiful. I knew I didn't stand a chance against her. I was average, normal, awkward, and sort-of pretty. How could Jason want me, when he could have Reyna? It was like comparing a mansion to a shack. There wasn't even a question on who he was going to choose.

But why should I be dwelling on my problems, when there were other things going on? One of them including Calypso. She was so chill with everything going on, with the secret coming out, it was like she was glad that everyone knew. I know that if anyone else found out about my dad, being famous and all, I would be furious because I would be afraid if people were just talking to me because they wanted an autograph. It's happened before, whose to say it will stop? But, I kind of admire Calypso with still being okay and happy, after everything she's gone through. She's one tough chick.

"Helllooooo? Earth to Piper? Beauty Queen? Supreme Overlord?" I heard Leo pause, waiting for a reply and I snapped out of my thoughts. I answered back with a smile on my face, "No, keep on going. I like knowing that you think that I'm your supreme overlord. It's got a better ring to it than Beauty Queen." He chuckled over the phone and said, "You okay? You've been zoning out a lot recently. Something on your mind that you need to confess? You need a girlfriend to talk to? Cause I could play a girl for a few minutes. It clears my head."

I laughed and said back over excitedly, "So you're telling me you sometimes pretend that your a girl? Oh em gee, who's your crush?" Leo guffawed and answered, "Okay, don't tell anyone, but, Jason." I playfully gasp, and go along with it saying, "NU UH. OH EM GEE SAME. I think we have to thumb wrestle for his hand. Whadaya think?" I can tell he's smiling as he says, "Sure, but I just got a manicure so if you come even close to breaking my nail, consider our friendship over."

I laugh a hearty laugh and answer, "Then in that case, never mind. I don't even want a chance of you and me getting into a cat fight." We laugh again, and then both sigh. Ever since the three boys came back, it's been really hard to laugh and banter around like this. I miss this. I miss being able to joke around so easily with Leo and not being afraid on bringing up the touchy subject of Jason.

But, we just did. So, it's giving me hope that maybe me and Jason's friendship isn't doomed. Maybe there was still hope. And I know, hope is for chumps, but what can I say? I'm a helpless chump when it comes to Jason.

* * *

_Jason's POV_

I'm with Reyna in my room right now. As I sit on an arm chair she's on my bed, lying on her stomach reading a book. I stare at her for a few seconds, trying to work up the nerve to ask her about the article that was posted on the school website about Calypso. I know she may have been the cause of this. She's been acting really weirdly ever since she's moved here.

"So," I start, and she looks up from her book and gives me her full attention, "did you see that article about Calypso on the school website?" She looks down to her book with a guilty face, then looks up back up to me and confesses, "Yeah, I did. I know what it looks like. That I am the only one who could have done this. And to be honest, I might have started the article myself."

A shocked expression appears on my face, and she looks into my eyes and continues, "I mean, I didn't physically start this story, I would never do that. But I did mention something to Drew Tanaka." I wince, knowing that if she told the information to Drew, she was probably being blackmailed. I ask, "What did she say?" Reyna sighed, now looking everywhere in the room but me.

"She threatened me that she would tell everyone about my family and me." My expression softened, Reyna had a rough family history. Her dad walked out when she was three years old, which resulted her mom working 24/7, giving Reyna and her sister no mother/daughter time. Reyna and her sister Hylla have been competing for everything, because they knew that who ever won, would get their mom's attention for at least a second, Hylla won most of the time, which resulted the two sisters growing apart and as they grew up, Hylla found her way to the spotlight and Reyna was in the background. With her broken family, Reyna tried to commit suicide multiple times.

I found Reyna in a really depressed state the first time we met. I helped her out of it, and we just clicked. But no matter how bad her history was, it still didn't give her the right to give personal information about Calypso to save her own ass. I knew this, and I knew that I had to tell Reyna what I thought.

"Reyna, I understand why you told Drew. But if I was put in your situation, Calypso or me, I would have chosen my secret to be revealed, not some one else's." She looks at her hands and says to me without looking up, "I know it was a stupid thing to do. She threatened me, and I panicked. I didn't think about it because I didn't WANT to. The past was buried down so deep in my head, that I never really thought about it anymore. She would have brought all of my pain back by releasing that information to the world."

"Listen Reyna," I start, "I understand where you're coming from. But, I just can't get over the fact that you may have brought pain to Calypso. You chose yourself over Calypso and revealed something really deep. I just can't see you the same way I used to before right now. I'm sorry" She looked up from her hands and got up from my bed, walking towards me. "Jason, I'm still the same girl. I just panicked, she put a really big ultimatum towards me. You got to believe me!"

I nod as my eyes start to well up with tears. I really loved her, I believed in her. I just couldn't stop thinking how she didn't even think of how Calypso was part of this equation and also an easier way to handle the situation, it didn't seem like Reyna. I started and my voice broke, "I just think that, we, um," I couldn't bring myself to say the words and Reyna's expression didn't help me either. She looked as is she was going to break. I felt the same way.

"I feel like, we, um, I, just," the tears are so close to falling, and I wipe them with my sweater sleeve. "We both need to think things over. And, um," she's crying now and all I want to do is hug her and tell her it will be alright, but I can't tell her it will be, because it isn't. "I think it was time, that, we, should. Damn, I can't believe this is happening," I say wiping some more tears welling up. Reyna chuckles, despite their situation, and finishes what I can't bear to say. "I understand Jase. We need a break, and the fact that you can't say it gives me hope that we can still care for each other. As friends at least."

She smiles a sad smile and kisses me on the cheek, leaving me speechless. I just want to turn around and run to her, so badly, but I know that I need to let her go. A tear goes down my cheek, and then I realize something. I'm saying good bye to a chapter in my life. This amazing chapter that was filled with love, hope, and so many dreams that came true. This chapter is ending and a new one is beginning. I can take more chances and make more mistakes and find another person that I love and love them, until it's the end of that chapter and there's a new one beginning.

Because that's what life is, to begin again, and yes that is a name for a Taylor Swift song, but who cares. Because I sure don't give a crap, and I just want to learn from Reyna. An amazing girl that has been so strong and been through so much, and we will still be friends because she's amazing and she will always be. And I want more amazing people in my life, to make my life better.

So I go and sit on my bed and look at all my photos and land on a photo of some one I've been thinking about a lot lately. And her name was Piper McLean.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY. Well that took a turn, but to be honest while I wrote it I was re watching Red Band Society on that episode where Kara was with Hunter and they were talking about life, and I love life, and apparently so does Jason. I feel like he was a bit OOC so I ****apologize X)**

**Plus, this chapter was really centered around feelings so I hope none of the characters were _too_ OOC**

**Also THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING AROUND FOR THIS STORY! It makes me so so so happy that people still want to know what happens :) **

**thanks for sticking around and I promise it won't take me a month to update ^-^**

i heart

i love

i adore

because it's

so freakin cute

and all i'm talking about

is jasper because

it's amazing

and they are

so adorable

k bye

**psttt! if you see this tell me what you thought about the chapter and also say who your favorite character is XD**


	15. It's A Little Bit Funny

**TODAYS MY 1 YEAR ACCOUNT ANIVERSARY THIS IS CRAZY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS (eventhough it's really bad haha) BUT YOU ARE AMAZING AND THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND :)**

_disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Rick Riordan does_

* * *

Ch. 14

_Percy's POV_

I walked with my arm protectively around Calypso as we walked down the hallway on Monday morning. Some students avoided our two figures as we walked, but most people stared at Calypso pityingly, and a small fraction of the students sneered at her whispering rude things about her in which they got a deathly glare from me. The douche bags turned their gaze away, and my arm grew tighter around her shoulders.

Annabeth and Piper approached us with smiles on their faces, pretending that the article never happened, to help Calypso get her mind off things. The four of us walked towards home room. We entered and I spotted Nico and Jason. The three of us haven't talked in a while, we kind of were letting each other do our own thing. Nico hung out with some guys that played a card game he was really into and Jason mostly hung out with Leo and Reyna.

Today was different though, Jason, Nico, and Leo approached our group. "Hey, Call. I saw the article. Don't worry, I'm positive Drew's looking for more gossip for the site and everyone will forget about it. I'm sure it'll die down," Leo said, trying to reassure Calypso. She smiled at him weakly and replied, "Thanks, Leo. I really appreciate it, but I don't mind everyone knowing. I really, really don't. It's just that I'm not used to the pity stares from everyone." I rub her shoulder and look at everyone in the group that came to support Callie.

Jason looks awkwardly towards Piper, but as soon as he sees that I've caught him, he snaps his gaze towards Calypso and Annabeth. I look at Annabeth as well, her princess curls flow down to her shoulders and her red t-shirt hugged her delicate frame. Not to say Annabeth was delicate, she was the total opposite. Her grey eyes made her intimidating and her killer intelligence made her untouchable to guys who didn't want their asses whooped.

I shook my head, leaving my thoughts behind, and I looked at my girlfriend as Annabeth started to speak, "Alright, folks! We need to talk about something else!" We looked at her cluelessly and she sighed and continued, "The dance?" Everyone groaned and I decided to ask, "I thought you weren't one for dances, Wise Girl?"

She smiled smugly and answered back, "Yup, but you left for a year and I can always take up a new hobby. Like getting the latest gossip on what everyone's gonna where?" We all looked at her with a 'come on' look and she rolled her eyes and starts to try and defend herself by saying, "Come on, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood! I would totally talk about the architecture of this school, " everyone groaned at this remark, "See? I know you guys hate it so instead, I just ask what you guys are gonna wear to the winter dance."

Annabeth looked around the group, looking for someone easy to talk to and she settles on her prey. "Jason! Jason Grace!" He gets startled by her exclamation and stumbles backwards, backing into some chairs. We laugh and once he gets himself composed again, he replies, "Wha? Annabeth! you don't have to shout my name!" She smiles smugly and says back, "Well, how do you expect me to get your attention? With chocolate? A brick?" He glares at her, I remember a few years back when Jason was younger, a brick fell out of a construction sight and hit him on the head, leaving him unconscious for a few hours.

Annabeth smiles slyly and then asks him, "So, what you and Queen Reyna going to wear? I suppose an elegant violet perhaps? Oh! Or maybe a royal blue!" Jason scratches his neck nervously and I look at him weirdly and ask, "Dude? What happened?" He answers back shyly, "Um, well, there might be a slight chance that we, um, broke up?" We all grow silent, how did that happen? Everyone thought that they would be together forever, they were the poster couple for falling in love eternally.

Piper asks him quietly, "Jason, how? Weren't you in love?" He chuckles and answers, "That's the thing about love, you never know how long it lasts." He looks at her hopefully and she smiles back, was something going on between them? Annabeth smirks at the conversation between the two, I catch her glaze and ask her silently 'What's up with them?' She rolls her eyes and mouths, "I'll tell you later." The bell rings and we all take our seats, ready for homeroom to begin.

* * *

_Piper's POV_

Jason is single. He's free, not taken. A free spirit that isn't attached to another girl. I didn't know what to think of it. After homeroom, I was about to exit the classroom but Jason blocked me from the entrance. "Hey, Pipes," he nervously smiled at me, making the scar above his upper lip disappear, just a little bit. "Um. Hey, Jason! So, you and Reyna eh?" He chuckles, which makes me smile a little bit and he replies, "Yep. It's for the best, you know. We were together for a long time," I nod, gesturing for him to continue, "We ended on good terms though. Well, we're still friends... I guess."

I smirk at him and say, "You haven't talked to her since the break up, have you?" He lets out a sigh and says, "Nope, not at all." I laugh and ask, "So, what're you going to do?" He shrugs and answers, "I dunno. Last time I read something about her, she was on a plane going back to LA. I think she's writing a new album." We stay silent for a few seconds, I interrupt it by saying, "So, I'll see you around, then?" Jason looked devastated, for some unknown reason, but then says back, "Yeah, yeah. See you around Pipes."

**-TIMELAPSETIMELAPSEOOOATIMELAPSE-**

Drama class was always one of my least favorite classes. Not only does acting remind me of my dad that was practically invisible, but I also am a horrible actress. You can ask anyone. The first time I did a play here, I got the lead because the teacher, Mr. Apollo, casted me because of my father, which was a big mistake. I sucked. Like, I really did, and now whenever we have a big show, I'm usually a tree. But hey, I'm not complaining. It's better than being in the center of attention.

Today we were reading from_ Romeo and Juliet_, I know, oh-so very cliché. We were at the iconic scene when Romeo left Juliet at her window, or something like that. I had been nodding off slowly, but this scene in particular was really making me drowsy. I was just about to really fall asleep, but a familiar voice had spoken.

It was Jason. I had completely forgotten that he was saying Romeo's lines. He was talking about seeing Juliet tomorrow, or something like that. Or was it Drew talking as Juliet? I couldn't tell though, they both had manly voices. I look up to his face, just in time as he looked at me as well. He blushes, so of course I take it as the time to tease him and playfully wink at him. He turns a deeper red, which makes me laugh quietly.

"Ms. McLean, is there something funny about this scene that we should all know about?" says the annoyed drama teacher Mr. Apollo. I freeze, but then smoothly say, "Nothing at all Mr. Apollo. It was just that I thought it was a bit ironic that the said to each other that they would see each other tomorrow, and then when one of them dies, the other does as well. So, they literally see each other tomorrow." He rolls his eyes and I smirk at Jason. But before he let me completely off the hook, he says, "And for the last time, Ms. McLean. Call me Apollo." I nod and look back at my book or script or whatever it was.

* * *

_Leo's POV_

"Hey, Callie!" I say, she smiles widely and I look at her questioningly. She starts to say, "Do you remember when I told you about that experiment? The one with Piper and Jason?" I nod slowly and reply, "Yeah... So?" She sighs and says back, like it should have been obvious, "I have got the PERFECT plan! Help me?"

I sigh and answer back, "Obviously. I mean, Piper already agreed to it, so why not? What's your plan?" She excitedly squeals and whispers me her plan. I look at her impressed and then say, "Okay, I'll do it. On one condition, you give me your Sour Patch Kids." I grin and she looks at me astonished, "How'd you know?" I smirk and reply, "My spidey senses." She scoffs and pushes me lightly.

Okay, we've got six weeks until the dance and get Piper and Jason together. Oh may the gods help me.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if that last part was a bit boring, it was just a filler as the first two parts were more important. But, hopefully Piper was funny to you in the last part, I definitely think it was a bit OOC, but waddya gunna do? XD_

_ANYWAYS, I finally have a story schedule, the full one is up in my profile so definitely hit that up, but I will try to update this story each week (which is a lot better than what I've been actually been doing) (sorry about that by the way hehehe) So I will be hopefully updating this every week on either Saturdays or Sundays (depending on my schedule) and it will usually be Sundays, but it just depends haha_

_K BYEEEE,_

**_~songsaboutjasper__ :D_**

JASPER'S MY FAVE

TIS VERY AWESOME

MY LOVE FOR JASPER IS ETERNAL

AND IF YOU ARE

READING THIS YOU

THE REAL MVP

AND ARE VERY AWESOMEEEEE

_pssstttt... if you're reading this, tell me what you thought about this chapter! I would love to know! It doesn't even have to be positive, I love constructive __criticism and if you think I could make this story better I could never say no to that :) 9also favorite n' follow this if you enjoyed :))_


	16. an author's note (again)(I hate my life)

K SO APPARENTLY I DIDN'T NO HERE WAS A TON OF COMPUTER STUFF WHEN I POSTED THIS, SO PROBABLY MOST OF YOU WHO SAW THIS WERE JUST LIKE "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" So now I hate fan fiction just a lil bit, so yeah. K, continue to read on now

(made 10-10-15)

I promised my self I wouldn't do one of these for my stories but here I am,/div

I'm gonna be honest here, I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story. When I started this a year ago I had so much inspiration, determination, and perseverance to start this story and complete it. Believe me I had so many ideas swirling around in my head, but now I have zero. It's not that I've lost interest in the fandom, heck I'm writing another story called the Heart Break Games and also Rick's new series surrounding Apollo is starting up soon, which is going to star all of my fave demigods. So, I'm going to stay dedicated long after Rick stops writing, if he ever will cause let's be honest people, we thought pjo ended with pjo. But with this story, all of the inspiration is just kinda sucked out of me. I've re read this story over and over, trying to find my inspiration again, but all I could do when I read was cringe at my writing, I hated it. I'm a perfectionist, and I hate reading the first few chapters, it's just very brutal to me. So, I am going to keep on trying writing, but only when I feel like it. This story was my very first actual story that I've ever written down, because I obviously tried and failed to write an actual story with my own characters and plots, but that never worked out. I still have Ch. 15 in my drafts and I will try and finish it, but no promises.

So this isn't goodbye, it's just a ya know, I'll see u next time. Yeah, I'm like one of those kid shows, this is amazing. Well if I am a kid show then, hasta luego chicos! see you later!


End file.
